


Fear No More

by Trufreak89



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufreak89/pseuds/Trufreak89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said…” Laura growls through gritted teeth. Rising slowly but surely from her seat, she turns to face Vordenberg with a cold rage in her eyes and hatred in her heart. “I. Am. Not. Scared!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear No More

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one-shot, written immediately after watching 2x35. Spoilers for that episode, and season 2 in general.
> 
> Title from Shakespeare's 'Fear No More' 
> 
> 'Fear no more the heat o' the sun;   
> Nor the furious winter's rages,   
> Thou thy worldly task hast done...'

  
“I’m very much going to kill Carmilla.” Laura doesn’t need to turn around and face the baron to know he’s smirking. She can hear the glee in his voice. It’s too much.

First Sarah-Jane, then Carmilla - if only for a little while - Mattie, and now… Danny. It’s all too much for Laura to take. Too many people have died. Too many souls now stain her tattered conscience.

Laura’s fists clench down by her sides. Her jaw tightens. Her pupils are blown as she stares in to the lense of her webcam. Behind her, Vordenburg is in the middle of some speech about glory and honor; as if that foul little creature knows the first thing about honor.

The blinking light on the webcam indicates it’s still recording. The camera has seen a lot during its time at Silas. Just like Laura, it’s witnessed its fair share of drama and death. Though there were good times too. No matter what, however this all ends, Laura needs to remember there were good times.

They make it all worthwhile.

A simple click of a button and the recording is streaming live, going out to all of her viewers; with any luck, that includes Carmilla. Laura’s eyes are glassy, but no tears fall from them. She’s done crying. She’s done trying to do the right thing. She’s just plain done. Looking up in to the camera, Laura Hollis repeats her best-friend’s dying words.

“I’m not scared.”

“What was that, frau Hollis?” Vordenberg stops ranting long enough to realize Laura has actually spoken. The poor, simple, girl has been so quiet and still since he walked in that he was beginning to think she’d gone catatonic.

“I said…” Laura growls through gritted teeth. Rising slowly but surely from her seat, she turns to face Vordenberg with a cold rage in her eyes and hatred in her heart. “I’m. Not. Scared!”

The next few moments pass in a blur. Laura lunges forward. Her arms outstretched. She has every intention of wrapping her hands around that weasel’s neck and throttling the life out of him.

For Danny. For Mattie. For herself.

The only flaw in her plan - besides having thought about it for all of two nanoseconds - is that the baron isn’t as genial and decrepit as he likes to act. He’s faster than Laura would have given him credit for.

Vordenberg reacts like a man thirty years his junior. He has his walking cane at his side. With a flick of his wrist the handle comes away from the main body of the cane. Laura sees the glint of steel, but she’s powerless to stop her own inertia as she runs right in to the blade that Vordenberg wields.

The pain is immense.

Laura’s never felt anything like it before. Nothing she’s ever experienced in her short life comes close to the pain of being stabbed in the chest; not even losing Carmilla.

Her eyes widen. Her lips part, but no sound escapes from them. Her knees buckle. She grasps for the closest thing to keep her standing, which happens to be the lapels of Vordenberg’s blazer. Her fingers dig in to the material as she desperately tries to stay upright. Letting herself fall seems too much like defeat.

“Insolent child!” Vordenberg sneers as he pushes her away. He straightens his jacket, running his hands down over his front to smoothen out the creases.

“Laura!” LaFontaine rushes to Laura’s side, dropping down to their knees beside her and cradling the freshman in their arms. JP wavers beside the pair, his eyes black with hunger as he stares at the blood slowly pooling on the floor. “Find Carmilla! JP! Go!” LaF barks at him, knowing he’s no use to Laura right now.

JP disappears in the blink of an eye. With his superhuman speed there’s a chance he might find Carmilla and bring her back before… LaFontaine can’t bring themselves to think that far ahead right now.

They look up, hoping to draw strength from Perry’s presence. Only, she’s gone. Vordenberg has fled too, and LaFontaine’s chest tightens as they consider the possibility that Perry has gone after that megalomaniac on her own.

They can only deal with one impending crisis at a time though. Right now, Laura is their priority. “Easy… Easy frosh, it’s going to be okay… Just hold still.” Lafontaine’s words of comfort are a flat out lie.

There’s too much blood. Laura’s skin is the color of sandstone, and her life force is pooling around her on the expensive shag carpet. “Just hold on, Sweetie. JP will be back with Carmilla any second… you’ll see. It’ll be okay. You’re going to be fine. Just hang in there, Laura. Please…”

“I… I lied.” Forming words and forcing them out of her mouth suddenly seems like the hardest thing in the world. Laura coughs and splutters, the coppery tang of blood coats the back of her throat and her lips feel dry and cracked.

She clings to LaFontaine, trying to anchor herself to the world. The temptation to close her eyes and go to sleep is all too much. Laura fights to keep her eyes open, but she’s fighting a losing battle.

“Shhh, shhh. Don’t talk. Save your strength.” LaFontaine urges, but Laura doesn’t hear them. She’s too far gone.   
“I lied… about not being scared. I’m terrified. And cold… really, really cold…” Her eyes close of their own accord, just for a second.

“Hey! Hey! Laura! Eyes open!” LaF shouts, raising their voice to try and keep their friend conscious. There hands are pressing down against the gaping wound in Laura’s chest, fighting back the unrelenting tide of blood. “Stay with me!”

“Carm… Tell Carm… I’m sorry. I screwed up… I… I’m sorry…” Laura lets out a sigh that rattles in her chest. The last of the air in her lungs escapes with a wheeze, and her body goes slack.   
“Laur?” LaFontaine’s voice is small and childlike as they gently shake their now silent friend. “Laura? Wake up… Please wake up…” 


End file.
